


Schminke

by Rodo



Series: Et in Arcadia ego [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Deutsch, Domestic, Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Szene aus dem Alltag der Reiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schminke

„Muss das wirklich sein, Methos?“, maulte Silas.

Methos ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ja. Damit siehst du viel furchterregender aus und das macht uns die Arbeit viel leichter.“

„Ich bin schon so furchterregend genug. Und ich habe noch meine Maske, die ist auch gruselig.“

„Aber wenn du die Maske verlierst, siehst du nicht mehr so furchterregend aus. Und jetzt halt still.“

Silas grummelte, bis Methos fertig damit war, sein Gesicht mit schwarzen Linien zu bemalen. Dann nickte er zufrieden. „So, jetzt siehst du aus wie ein wandelnder Alptraum. Das war es doch wert, oder?“

Silas blickte in die Wasserschale und strahlte.

 

  
_Ende_   



End file.
